Forever Trapped In Your Hearts Webs
by Xx. Million Dollar Baby .xX
Summary: An Original story revolting around mainly romance of two different worlds colliding ZoeyXAlois
1. Chapter 1

Back in japan while attending school zoey was being bullied because of her faster intelligence from all the other kids she thought that writing music would help but it just made things worst for her and even though her friends were there she couldn't really feel better so her parents thought to send her to London for a while with her servants they thought she could focus a little better on her life there since they knew she was very successful and was growing up fast. So they did they told her she would be there for a year and that they would be there to join her on her birthday since London is the birthplace of her mother she would be staying with her strict grandmother Carlie. Zoey's first appearance in London caused a confusion in town because of her crown birthmark people thought she was part of the royal family (which she is) but she was unexpectedly surprised when people started following and stalker it made her and uncomfortable that she ran off soon to find a Manor on the other side of a Forest which wasn't a surprise to her "probably some nobleman lives there." She thought then she heard a boy screaming and being dragged at which she thought was a wolf but it was a demon hound her eyes then drew to the others on the side laughing at the boy a women with red hair and two pigtails wearing thick glasses and a maids outfit another man tall with a cigar in his,mouth he had blonde hair and was wearing a chefs outfit the her attention turned to the little old man with this calm yet confused on his face sitting there drinking tea "and what about that other boy.. The one being dragged by that.. Thing." She thought she then turned to the hound who was being patted by a young male that looked like her age he had big blue eyes and blonde hair and he had a gardners outfit on, that's when finally she glaned turned torward a tall pale man with a black suit on and ruby red eyes he was carrying a trey with a,cup on it to a boy sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and leaning his chin in the palm of his hand "his eyes are so beautiful.." Zoey said to herself softly his hair was a midnight blue color and he had an eye patch on his left eye he was also very small but he looked mature she was just about to come out of hiding to greet them when one of her grandmothers servants found her and took her back to the manor. She wondered about the people she had seen, at that manor and that boy.. She then asked her grandmother about them. "The Phantomhives." Her grandma said surprisingly "Oh well the are actually friends of the family your mother and father went to school with Ciel's parents." She continued "Ciel!" Zoey thought to herself "that must have been that kid.." She said softly "anyway Rachel and Vincent died in a mansion fire a while ago so now it's just ciel and his servants but you don't need to worry about that besides their having a ball tomorrow night and were invited.. So go and get some sleep." Zoey couldn't sleep.. Not without thinking about what her grandma told her but time past and the sun soon rised and she was being dragged out of bed today was the day.. "Tonight,is the ball." She thought she quickly then asked her maid Anna if she could take her shopping the two hurried off driving in the carriage going down the streets of London once they stopped at a small dress shop zoey quickly saw a beautiful red dress lucky for her it fit it her perfectly for a 13 year old at least she had the body for it after purchasing the dress zoey's eye caught sight of a music store and when she seen a guitar she quickly ran over and asked the man could she play a song and acourse the old man was so nice to let her play something, she then started to play drawing a crowd torwards her she started to sing "I just wanna run hide it away run because their chasing me down!" She got so caught up she didn't notice her new fans and that ciel was there watching her too but as soon as she finished she heard the claps and cheers of people and she started blushing when she saw the young lord smiling at her softly she then quickly ran away in embarrassment once Anne had finally caught up to her she swiftly helped her back up and hurried her back home since the ball was,about to start once she was home she quickly ran to get everything she needed and made,her,way back to the carriage with her grandmother the ride was boring and quiet but when they had finally reached the phantomhive mansion zoey noticed that ciel and that tall pale skin man was standing in front of the carriage door helping the women out "I'll just go around back" Anne said while winking at riding off zoey felt herself dying inside as ciel took her hand and showed her to her evening room as ciel kept her company for the time being he tried to get to know her but everytime he said something zoey would,go "HI!" Which meant yes in Japanese that's how nervous she was but she finally sat on the bed and sighed to herself and said "Hello.. Your name is Ciel.. I'm Zoey.. Call me bunny if you like it's nice to meet you.." She could feel herself tearing up inside right before he said "Alright bunny.. Nice to meet you as well our parents were good friends were they not? I hope we will be able to be good friends as well." He gave zoey as warm and friendly but yet dark smile she had no choice to smile back but before either one of them could say anything a girl with two long blonde pigtails and beautiful emerald green eyes bursts into the room and attacked ciel "she,had on such a pretty dress and super cheerful" zoey had thought to herself just then the girl looked my way her eyes were sparkling "Bunny!" She screamed and ran my way she started hugging me tightly "When Mom said you come back to London i knew this had to be the first,place you'd stop!" Zoey then took another glance at the girl "Lizzy! Is that you!?" She asked while still being squeezed. "Acourse! How could you forget your own God Sister!" Finally Lizzy had let me go and sat next to me we decided to catch up just a little before the guess started arriving. As soon as it was time for the party to start zoey had been papered she looked liked a princess everyone kept telling her as she made her way downstairs she could see all eyes on her and when she looked over her shoulder she could see a boy with pale white skin and light blonde hair he was sitting alone although she could have sworn he looked familiar to her at the moment ciel brought her to the dance and they two started to dance zoey could really feel herself blushing and being starred at now she heard little whispers coming from all around the room but she ignored them like always once the song was over and the next song started zoey quickly made her way over to the boy sitting alone she then offered her hand and asked if he wanted to dance he nodded and took her hand as the two made their way to the dance floor more whispers downloaded into the room she could see ciel with a frown on his,face while dancing with Lizzy. "What is your name...?" She heard the boy ask her as she faced to turn him and they started to dance. "Zoey.. And you..?" Zoey could feel her knees shaking as she looked into the boys eyes she then loosened up a little and got lost in her dancing and the music which was a surprise to her because so did the boy. "Alois... Earl Alois Trancy.." He tried to smile at me but couldn't he just kept pulling me closer but he looked at me as he knew me. "I think i know your father... He died I'm very sorry for your lost.." Alois didn't answer my question he just spun me around and continued to dance. "that's right.." He said right after the music stopped and kissed my hand he smiled so warmly at me but then walked away right after he left Lizzy grabbed my arm and pulled her over to where everyone else was i could see ciel's face he looked mad to my surprise he wasn't he just told me to stay close so i just nodded and me and lizzy started to talk she asked me about Alois and if i liked him. "Me!? Like him!" Zoey started laughing sarcastically and then stopped and looked down at the floor and started blushing to herself. Lizzy started giggling she knew what it was like to be in love she took my hand and smiled at me sweetly. I had no choice to smile back once the party was over i went with ciel to say goodbye to all the guest "See you later Lady Zoey." I heard a voice say and when i turned around i seen Alois he was smiling right at me it made me want to cry "where have i seen him" she kept saying to herself that night when zoey thought she was going to go home her grandmother asked if she wanted to stay with the Phantomhives her answer was quickly yes zoey knew she was going to have fun at the Phantomhive Manor but there was still some things that were a Mystery to her but one thing for sure she wasn't going to forget this night ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in japan while attending school zoey was being bullied because of her faster intelligence from all the other kids she thought that writing music would help but it just made things worst for her and even though her friends were there she couldn't really feel better so her parents thought to send her to London for a while with her servants they thought she could focus a little better on her life there since they knew she was very successful and was growing up fast. So they did they told her she would be there for a year and that they would be there to join her on her birthday since London is the birthplace of her mother she would be staying with her strict grandmother Carlie. Zoey's first appearance in London caused a confusion in town because of her crown birthmark people thought she was part of the royal family (which she is) but she was unexpectedly surprised when people started following and stalker it made her and uncomfortable that she ran off soon to find a Manor on the other side of a Forest which wasn't a surprise to her "probably some nobleman lives there." She thought then she heard a boy screaming and being dragged at which she thought was a wolf but it was a demon hound her eyes then drew to the others on the side laughing at the boy a women with red hair and two pigtails wearing thick glasses and a maids outfit another man tall with a cigar in his,mouth he had blonde hair and was wearing a chefs outfit the her attention turned to the little old man with this calm yet confused on his face sitting there drinking tea "and what about that other boy.. The one being dragged by that.. Thing." She thought she then turned to the hound who was being patted by a young male that looked like her age he had big blue eyes and blonde hair and he had a gardners outfit on, that's when finally she glaned turned torward a tall pale man with a black suit on and ruby red eyes he was carrying a trey with a,cup on it to a boy sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and leaning his chin in the palm of his hand "his eyes are so beautiful.." Zoey said to herself softly his hair was a midnight blue color and he had an eye patch on his left eye he was also very small but he looked mature she was just about to come out of hiding to greet them when one of her grandmothers servants found her and took her back to the manor. She wondered about the people she had seen, at that manor and that boy.. She then asked her grandmother about them. "The Phantomhives." Her grandma said surprisingly "Oh well the are actually friends of the family your mother and father went to school with Ciel's parents." She continued "Ciel!" Zoey thought to herself "that must have been that kid.." She said softly "anyway Rachel and Vincent died in a mansion fire a while ago so now it's just ciel and his servants but you don't need to worry about that besides their having a ball tomorrow night and were invited.. So go and get some sleep." Zoey couldn't sleep.. Not without thinking about what her grandma told her but time past and the sun soon rised and she was being dragged out of bed today was the day.. "Tonight,is the ball." She thought she quickly then asked her maid Anna if she could take her shopping the two hurried off driving in the carriage going down the streets of London once they stopped at a small dress shop zoey quickly saw a beautiful red dress lucky for her it fit it her perfectly for a 13 year old at least she had the body for it after purchasing the dress zoey's eye caught sight of a music store and when she seen a guitar she quickly ran over and asked the man could she play a song and acourse the old man was so nice to let her play something, she then started to play drawing a crowd torwards her she started to sing "I just wanna run hide it away run because their chasing me down!" She got so caught up she didn't notice her new fans and that ciel was there watching her too but as soon as she finished she heard the claps and cheers of people and she started blushing when she saw the young lord smiling at her softly she then quickly ran away in embarrassment once Anne had finally caught up to her she swiftly helped her back up and hurried her back home since the ball was,about to start once she was home she quickly ran to get everything she needed and made,her,way back to the carriage with her grandmother the ride was boring and quiet but when they had finally reached the phantomhive mansion zoey noticed that ciel and that tall pale skin man was standing in front of the carriage door helping the women out "I'll just go around back" Anne said while winking at riding off zoey felt herself dying inside as ciel took her hand and showed her to her evening room as ciel kept her company for the time being he tried to get to know her but everytime he said something zoey would,go "HI!" Which meant yes in Japanese that's how nervous she was but she finally sat on the bed and sighed to herself and said "Hello.. Your name is Ciel.. I'm Zoey.. Call me bunny if you like it's nice to meet you.." She could feel herself tearing up inside right before he said "Alright bunny.. Nice to meet you as well our parents were good friends were they not? I hope we will be able to be good friends as well." He gave zoey as warm and friendly but yet dark smile she had no choice to smile back but before either one of them could say anything a girl with two long blonde pigtails and beautiful emerald green eyes bursts into the room and attacked ciel "she,had on such a pretty dress and super cheerful" zoey had thought to herself just then the girl looked my way her eyes were sparkling "Bunny!" She screamed and ran my way she started hugging me tightly "When Mom said you come back to London i knew this had to be the first,place you'd stop!" Zoey then took another glance at the girl "Lizzy! Is that you!?" She asked while still being squeezed. "Acourse! How could you forget your own God Sister!" Finally Lizzy had let me go and sat next to me we decided to catch up just a little before the guess started arriving. As soon as it was time for the party to start zoey had been papered she looked liked a princess everyone kept telling her as she made her way downstairs she could see all eyes on her and when she looked over her shoulder she could see a boy with pale white skin and light blonde hair he was sitting alone although she could have sworn he looked familiar to her at the moment ciel brought her to the dance and they two started to dance zoey could really feel herself blushing and being starred at now she heard little whispers coming from all around the room but she ignored them like always once the song was over and the next song started zoey quickly made her way over to the boy sitting alone she then offered her hand and asked if he wanted to dance he nodded and took her hand as the two made their way to the dance floor more whispers downloaded into the room she could see ciel with a frown on his,face while dancing with Lizzy. "What is your name...?" She heard the boy ask her as she faced to turn him and they started to dance. "Zoey.. And you..?" Zoey could feel her knees shaking as she looked into the boys eyes she then loosened up a little and got lost in her dancing and the music which was a surprise to her because so did the boy. "Alois... Earl Alois Trancy.." He tried to smile at me but couldn't he just kept pulling me closer but he looked at me as he knew me. "I think i know your father... He died I'm very sorry for your lost.." Alois didn't answer my question he just spun me around and continued to dance. "that's right.." He said right after the music stopped and kissed my hand he smiled so warmly at me but then walked away right after he left Lizzy grabbed my arm and pulled her over to where everyone else was i could see ciel's face he looked mad to my surprise he wasn't he just told me to stay close so i just nodded and me and lizzy started to talk she asked me about Alois and if i liked him. "Me!? Like him!" Zoey started laughing sarcastically and then stopped and looked down at the floor and started blushing to herself. Lizzy started giggling she knew what it was like to be in love she took my hand and smiled at me sweetly. I had no choice to smile back once the party was over i went with ciel to say goodbye to all the guest "See you later Lady Zoey." I heard a voice say and when i turned around i seen Alois he was smiling right at me it made me want to cry "where have i seen him" she kept saying to herself that night when zoey thought she was going to go home her grandmother asked if she wanted to stay with the Phantomhives her answer was quickly yes zoey knew she was going to have fun at the Phantomhive Manor but there was still some things that were a Mystery to her but one thing for sure she wasn't going to forget this night ever.


End file.
